The Void Cards
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to An Old Rival Returns. Five years after Sakura fought Nightshade, the Void mage's legacy lives on and is bent on the destruction of Tomeda.
1. The Third Captor

FF-KH-Anime-FREAK, I'm posting this for you, since your the only one that reviewed the last chapter of An Old Rival Returns. BTW when are you going to update Into the World of Dragons?

Disclaimer- I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, but I do own this fic and all the OCs and Void Cards.

The Void Cards Chapter 1 The Third Captor

It had been five years since Sakura Kimonto, soon to be Sakura Li, Tomoyo constantly teased, had beaten The evil Void Mage Nightshade. She had moved out of her old home to get some privacy with Syaoran. Now she lived with him in his Mansion the Li clan elders had bought Syaoran as a going away present when he said he would stay in Japan. Sakura was in college getting a degree in Education, she said she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Syaoran opened a dojo and it had become quite popular. Tomoyo took over the family toy company after her mom retired. Vosran worked with veterans and was especially good with Wolfs. Meilin opened her own dojo and was always competing with Syaoran's. Eriol was becoming a scholar. Sakura thought everything was prefect but something kept nagging at her mind, she always pushed it away though.

Sakura was sleeping in bed when felt pressure being put on her lips. She eagerly kissed back and looped her arms around her lover's neck.

" That's how I want to be woken up every morning." said Sakura.

"As you wish Ying Fa." said Syaoran. They got out of bed and got changed. When they got to the University they saw Vosran had pinned Meilin to the wall and was kissing her passionately.

" Get a room." some students said. The kissing couple didn't even hear them. Sakura got the nagging feeling again in class but it was stronger this time. Sakura again pushed it aside on focused on the professor's lecture. When classes ended, Sakura met Syaoran at the entrance and the two shared a quick kiss. Then Tomoyo pulled Sakura aside.

" We have to get you ready for your date tonight." She said. Sakura and Syaoran had gone on too many dates to count over the years but this time was different. Syaoran said he had something important to ask Sakura.

" Want to help Meilin?" asked Tomoyo.

" No, I got plans with Vosran." said Meilin.

Later that Night at Tomoyo's house

Sakura was standing on a stool while Tomoyo put the finishing touches to her dress. It was a pure white garment with gold trimming on the collar and hem. The dress went down to her ankles.

Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful, Syaoran's mouth is going to drop to the ground!" said Tomoyo with Star eyes. Syaoran was waiting for her downstairs. When his Cherry Blossom walked down the stairs he was dazzled by her beauty, just as Tomoyo predicted Syaoran's mouth fell wide open. Sakura slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting her tongue explore his still open mouth. Syaoran got over his dazzlement and kissed her back.

" Kawaii!" Said Tomoyo. SS sweatdropped.

" Tomoyo are you ever going to stop recording us?" asked Syaoran.

" No. I'm waiting for you two to get married so I can record your wedding." said Tomoyo. SS blushed. Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear.

" You wouldn't have to wait too much longer." Tomoyo squealed with delight. Sakura took Syaoran's arm and they left for their date.

SS date

SS were eating at a fancy restaurant. All of a sudden Syaoran took Sakura's hands in his and locked their eyes.

"Sakura The time we've spent together has been the happiest time of my life. I love you so much, Death itself couldn't keep me from you." He said

" What are you getting at my little wolf?" asked Sakura. Syaoran began to reach into his pocket.

" Sakura my princess, will you...." He didn't get to finish.

"SAKURA!" yelled Kero. SS fell down anime style.

" KERO! Syao-chan was about to ask me something important!" she shouted, Anime angry eyed and a vein popping of her forehead. Kero did that Blue streak thing Anime Character's do sometimes.

' Mistress Sakura's scary when she's angry.' The guardian thought. " We have a big problem." he said.

" It can wait." said Sakura, wanting to get on with her date.

" No It can't!" insisted Kero. The three of them noticed what a scene they were making. Sakura grabbed Kero and laughed nervously.

" The latest in toy technology." she said. She picked up the hem of her dress and quickly walked out of the restaurant with Syaoran close behind.

" What's the problem?" asked Sakura.

" The Void Cards are back and running wild." said Kero.

" But Nightshade's gone." said Syaoran.

"Exactly, Without a master the cards will run wild until someone catches them." said Kero.

" You mean us right?" said Syaoran. Kero nodded. Just then they felt a presence and reached for their weapons. Too late, they were already tied up by dark chains. The chains ensnared their wrists, ankles, arms, and legs. A spirit formed in the shape of a mischievous looking boy swinging a chain around.

" Do you know how annoying you are?" asked Sakura, while struggling against her bonds.

"Yes." said Bind, smirking. " Now I'm going to squeeze the life right of you." said Bind. The chains around Sakura, Syaoran and Kero tightened until they had trouble breathing.

" Leave my friends alone!" said a voice, it was Meilin.

" What are you going to do about it, Mortal?" asked Bind.

" This!" said Meilin. She pulled out a necklace with a golden brown sun on it.

" Key that hides the powers of the Sun. Reveal your True Form before me! I command you under our contract! Release!" chanted Meilin. The necklace changed to a spear. The blade was a golden brown color, with a razor sharp tip, the handle was a royal blue color. SS were in shock! They were sure Meilin didn't have any magic.

" So what!" said Bind nervously. He launched Chains at Meilin but she slashed at them causing a golden beam to vaporize the chains. Meilin pointed her spear at Bind.

"Solar Rush." she chanted. She became a beam of golden brown light that slammed into Bind knocking him to the ground.

" Return your powers confined! Bind Card!" declared Meilin. She impaled Bind changing him to mist which became a dark colored card with the Name Bind on it. Meilin took out a pen and wrote her name on the card. The chains around SS and Kero vanished.

" Meilin since when can you use magic?" Syaoran demanded.

" I've been working in it for the last five years with Vosran. He gave me the Sun Spear."said Meilin.

" How'd you know we needed help?" asked Sakura.

" Tomoyo told me. She was hiding in the restaurant." said Meilin. SS sweatdropped.

" We have to find the rest of those cards." Said Kero.

" But why are they attacking now?" asked Meilin.

" They must of found a new power source or they would've faded away." Answered Kero.

" Syao-chan what were you going to ask me before Kero came?" asked Sakura.

" It's nothing." said Syaoran, being unable to protect Sakura from Bind had shaken his confidence. ' But I love her with all my heart and I know She feels the same.' He thought. He knelt before Sakura and the Star Mistress felt her heart swell with knowing what he was doing. Syaoran took out a ring that had a Cherry Blossom and a Phoeine wrapped around each other.

" Sakura will you marry me?" he asked. Sakura got teary eyed, and kissed him Passionately.

" Yes, yes, YES! I thought you'd never ask." said Sakura in a state of bliss.

" I'm SO glad I got that on tape!" said Tomoyo.

The new characters for this fic will be in the next chapter. About Meilin having magic, being a descendant of Clow Reed had to give her some kind of magic. Please Review.


	2. The Rivals

I'm glad my fic is liked.

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS  
  
The Void Cards Chapter 2 The Rivals  
  
" How come the kid can capture cards?" asked Kero.  
  
" The master of the Void Cards was killed without a successor, so their fair play." said Vosran. " Anyone with Magic power could catch them."  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sakura walked to class absolutely beaming.  
  
" Sakura, you look like all your dreams have come true at once." said Rika.  
  
" They have." said Sakura. She held up her hand and her friends gasp. " Syao-chan proposed!"  
  
" Sakura congratulations!"  
  
" Have you set a date yet?"   
  
" Can we help?"  
  
" Thanks, No, and sure." said Sakura.  
  
" But I get make her dress!" said Tomoyo. " Making Sakura-chan's wedding dress is a dream come true!" She had star eyes.  
  
" You know the tradition of the wedding dress began when a couple tried to escape their country. They lived in a snowy country so the only way for the bride to escape undetected was in a white dress. The couple escaped the country and were married immediately." said Yamazakai.  
  
" For a lie, that was really romantic." Said Chelsea. After school Meilin meet up with Vosran at the Vet. He walked out as soon as she got their. She was walking toward him when another girl glomped on him from behind. She had long green hair and green eyes.   
  
" It's been centuries since I last saw you! It's so good to see you again." She said happily.  
  
" Vossy, who is this?" asked Meilin glaring at him.  
  
"That's my clingy friend Ivy." said a boy with short dark red hair and same colored eyes.  
  
" I 'm Laran ( again from Lavos, La meaning fire, and Vos meaning Laran means Fire wolf.) He pried Ivy off Vosran.  
  
" Why did she call you Vossy?" Asked Ivy.  
  
" That's his name, Vosran." said Meilin.  
  
" His name is Wofbane!" said Ivy.  
  
" How do you know that?" asked Meilin.  
  
" Me and Wolfbane were close friends, several hundred years ago." She glomped on Vosran again. " VERY close." Vosran pushed her off.  
  
" Ivy, I told you I didn't like you that way. Meilin is my soul mate." said Vosran, He pulled Meilin close and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Someone without magic power doesn't deserve you!" she said.  
  
" I have plenty of magic power!"   
  
" Prove it!"  
  
" I will! Key that hides the power of the Sun! Reveal your true form before me! I command you under our contract. Release!" Meilin bared her Sun Spear.  
  
" That's nothing to me! Key that hides the power of Gaia! Reveal your true form before me! I command you under our contract. Release!" She held a double bladed ax with a green blades that were the same shade as her hair. She charged Meilin, but Meilin jumped over her. "Hands of Gaia!" called Ivy. Vines sprouted from the ground and ensnared Meilin.  
  
" I win." she said. Meilin smirked.  
  
" Solar Rush!" She called She transformed into a beam of Golden Brown and slammed into Ivy. Ivy was knocked back and scowled at Meilin. Ivy began glowing and fired a beam at Meilin. She ducked under but it curved and hit her in the back. Vosran made to stop them but Laran held him back.  
  
" A wise mage doesn't get involved in a cat fight." Vosran nodded. Meilin was doubled over from the beam.  
  
" Giving up worthless mortal?" asked Ivy.  
  
" Not even close! Bind Card! Release and Dispel!" called Meilin. Bind appeared.  
  
"What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
" Bind her of course!" She said. Bind threw his chains and caught Ivy. She fell to ground, with Dark Chains covering her head to toe.   
  
" Let me go!" she demanded, struggling against the Chains.  
  
" Let's go Vossy." said Meilin. She called Bind back and they left.  
  
" How dare she use a Void Card against me!" she Ivy.  
  
" Looks like we have some competition." said Laran.  
  
Please Review.


	3. Void's telepath

I'm REALLY sorry about the late about. Gomen nasai. This chapter is also dedicated to FF-KH- Anime FREAK, like the first chapter, since she was the one who compelled em to the write this. That was the first time I have had someone send an e-mail demanding a chapter. I find it quite flattering.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS  
  
Void Cards Chapter 3 Void's Telepath   
  
" Vossy, how did you know them?" Meilin asked Vosran on the way home.  
  
" I was really lonely after Clow Reed died. No one would even come near me because of my family heritage, But those two did. I stayed with Laran and his family until a group of mage/Witch hunters came to the village. I was able to defeat them but the majority of the village shunned me because of my Void Magic. Laran and Ivy's family were having 'Accidents' because they took me in. It got so bad, one of them almost died. I left so I wouldn't endanger them anymore."  
  
" But they were mages too!"  
  
" Laran and Ivy's family's were very rich and managed to bribe silence out of anyone who know. But the village elders wouldn't tolerate a Void mage at all. But before I left I gave my longevity spell to Laran and Ivy as a thanks for helping me. After that I wandered for centuries until I found myself here." Vosran had a sad expression on his face. By now they were home. Vosran unlocked the door and they went inside.   
  
" I know how to cheer you up." said Meilin. Before Vosran could say anything, Meilin pinned him to the back on the door and kissed him. He gave out a moan and kissed her back.   
  
" Feel better?" Meilin asked when the kiss broke.   
  
" Not yet." Meilin giggled as he swept her off her feet and kissed her again. The Sun mage slipped her arms around his neck and deepened it.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ivy and Laran had reached their home too. Inside they found a little girl with pink hair. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a heart on it. She was playing with a creature that looked like a white stuffed animal, with wings.   
  
" Hotaru! Have many times do I have to tell you? Akemi is a Guardian Beast! Not a toy." Said Laran.  
  
" I like playing with her." Said Akemi.   
  
" But You're supposed to be helping us get the Moon Cards back." Said Laran.  
  
" I can't help unless I have my true form." Said Akemi. " And I wouldn't get it until all the Moon cards are back." She flew over to a light blue book with a silver Crescent moon on it.   
  
"That's why Ivy's here to help you." Laran snorted.  
  
" She's too busy chasing after someone whose not even available. She doesn't even care about the hostile moon spirits running Amuck all over town."   
  
" I do so! But my Wolfbane is too hot to ignore."   
  
" Your Wolfbane?"  
  
" Yes, MY Wolfbane. That wrench must have put a spell on him!" Ivy declared. Laran sweatdropped.   
  
" I'll help you instead." Said Hotaru.  
  
" No you won't! You're lucky Mom and Dad let you come at all!" Said Laran.   
  
The Next Day   
  
VM walked into the university hand in hand. Then they saw a Green Haired Girl and a Red Haired Boy.   
  
" YOU!" Meilin said glaring and pointing her finger. " You tried to steal my Vossy!" Ivy glared back.  
  
" He was mine first! You stole him form me! You put some kind of spell on him!" The Forest mage accused. The rest of the group walked up.  
  
" Who are they?" asked Sakura.   
  
" The girl is a airheaded &%!" said Meilin.   
  
" So says the #)))#" Ivy said back. Vosran sweatdropped.  
  
" You know in ancient times when two women were fighting over the same man, they would fight to the death to decide who would get him." Said Yamazakai. Chelsea pounded him.  
  
" This isn't the time for lies!" She said.  
  
" Works for me!" Said Ivy, she took out her necklace. " Key that hides the Power the power of Gaia, ....  
  
" Key of the Stars, with power burning bright, reveal the staff, to shine your light! Release! Sleep!" Sakura quietly chanted. Sleep flew over the ceiling, putting everyone without magic power to sleep, except for Tomoyo, Eriol gave her a talisman to protect her from such things.   
  
" Reveal your true from before me! I command you under our contract. Release!" Said Ivy and Meilin. They were about to fight when they were pushed back by a mysterious force. Glass started shattering, objects such as tables and chairs rose up and hurled themselves at any human within reach.   
  
" There's a Void Card here!" All the Mages said at once.  
  
" It is most likely the Psychic Card." Said Eriol.   
  
" I'm going to get that card before Buso!" Said Ivy.  
  
" In your dreams you old Hag! Meilin said back. Syaoran took Sakura hand and they walked away from there.   
  
" While their fighting, we'll capture the card."   
  
" Right." Syaoran summoned his sword and they searched for the card. They heard screams and followed them to the source. They found a Women with bright grey hair, in a grey outfit crushing other students with her mind power, they were out cold.   
  
" God of Fire! Answer my Call!" Syaoran pressed the flat side of his sword against his spell Scroll and fire emerged. It covered Psychic but didn't burn her.   
  
" She's made a barrier." Syaoran realized.   
  
" Sword! Release and Dispel!" Sakura's Wand became a sword and she slashed through Pyschic's barrier. The Void Card thrusted her hand, palm up, at Sakura. Sakura felt like she just been punched in the stomach by Power. She fell to her knees doubled over, clutching her stomach.   
  
" SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Psychic launched another blast but Syaoran blocked it with his sword.   
  
" Force, Know my Plight! Release the Light! Lightening!" A thunder Bolt Emerged from Syaoran's sword and Struck Psychic, she too fell to her knees. Syaoran rushed to Sakura's side.  
  
" Are you ok, my Ying Fa?" He asked, his voice almsot cracking with worry. Sakura smiled, thought the rest of her face showed pain.  
  
" I'm ok." She got to her feet, as did Psychic.   
  
" Power! Release and Dispel!" Power appeared and went inside Sakura.  
  
" Cover me." She said. Syaoran nodded.   
  
The Star Mistress ran at Psychic, The Void card was about to attack but was hit by more Lightening. So she directed her blast at Syaoran instead, he was forced into a locker, making a dent. With a yell Sakura brought her staff down on psychic's head, the Void card wavered before falling backward. Sakura placed her wand above Psychic.   
  
" Return her Power confined! Psychic Card!" Psychic turned to mist before becoming a black card with 'The Psychic' on it. Sakura got out a pen and wrote her name on it. Syaoran walked over to her.  
  
" Good Work Ying Fa." He said, smiling. Sakura blushed like she always did when he used that smile. They joined hands and went back to others were Meilin and Ivy were STILL insulting each other.   
  
" Hoe." Sakura said in surprise.   
  
Again I apologize for the late update. Please Review. 


	4. Void's Prankster

Disclaimer- I don't own CardCaptor Sakura  
  
Void Cards Chapter 4 Void's Prankster  
  
" Ivy why are you giving up?" asked Laran. Ivy was glaring at Vosran and Meilin, actually more Meilin. The Sun mage was laying her head on his shoulder, while he had an arm around her waist. The four of them were in class with a teacher who was on every student's prank list. That teacher was sleeping soundly in his chair, the result of a prank. They had slipped a large amount of grounded sleeping pills into his coffee, more then enough to knock him out for the whole class, probably the rest of the day.  
  
" Evil little Wrench, stealing my Wolfbane." Ivy muttered.  
  
" Ivy are you listening to me?" asked Laran.  
  
" I'm going to get her for this." Ivy continued muttering. Laran sweatdropped.  
  
" I guess not." There was a shout that attracted everyone's attention, they went to the door and saw all the animals from the science lab were released and running amuck.  
  
" Another prank." Said Laran sighing. As the day continued, so did the pranks. When Meilin and Vosran meet up with the others, SS were covered in egg yoke.  
  
" A prank?" asked Meilin. They nodded.  
  
With ET  
  
When Tomoyo and Eriol got home Nakaru immediately greeted them.  
  
" Welcome Master Eriol-sama and Mistress Tomoyo-sama." She said happily. Then Spinel flew up to them. Now Eriol is generally not given to fits of hysterical laughter, but this is just one of those times, for Spinel Sun had been  
  
Turned pink.  
  
All of his fur had been dyed pink.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol howled with laughter.  
  
" Master, it isn't that funny." He said. But they didn't stop, so Spinel just hovered in mid air with an anime vein poking out in his forehead. Eventually they stopped.  
  
" Was it Nakaru?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Oh no master, I found him like this after you left." Said Nakaru.  
  
" I woke up to loud laughter and saw a little kid with Pink dye laughing at me, then he disappeared." Said Spinel. " Do you think it was a void card?"  
  
" I don't think so, I 've never heard of it." Said Eriol.  
  
SS  
  
" So someone's been playing a bunch of pranks at school huh?" Asked Kero as he helped himself to some cupcakes.  
  
" Those aren't yours!" Said Sakura, snatching the plate away from him. " But yes, someone is playing a bunch of pranks."  
  
" Think it's a void card?" asked Kero. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
" Use your head and not your stomach for once, a card that's always playing pranks doesn't seem violent enough to be a void card." He said.  
  
At another house  
  
" Are you ready?" asked Laran. He was wearing a red robe with silver crescent moons on the sleeves and chest. He also wore a red hat with a crescent moon on it.  
  
" Yes." Said Ivy, her outfit was similar to Laran's except hers was green, had no hat and instead of pants she wore a skirt.  
  
" Good luck, not that you'll need it against a card like Prankster." Said Hotaru.  
  
" Don't underestimate him, Pranks can be deadly." Said Akemi.  
  
" Got it." Said Laran, then he took out a necklace. " Key of Fire, that flares a powerful red, become my sword, to make my foes dead! Release!" A sword with a red blade and brown hilt with a crescent moon hand guard appeared.  
  
" Key that hides the power of Gaia, Reveal your true form before me! I command you under our contract, Release!" Ivy's ax appeared. " Akemi, can you tell us where it is now?" The white guardian nodded.  
  
" It's at the Tomeda Mall." She said. The captors set off.  
  
Tomeda Mall  
  
" If I was a card that liked playing pranks were would I be?" Laran thought aloud. A bench was being pushed off the second floor, he heard the sound of screeching against the floor and jumped away just as it crashed to the floor. " Up there." He said. " Ivy! It's on the second floor!" Ivy nodded, and pointed her ax at the area where the bench lay in pieces.  
  
" Reform and grow!" She commanded. The wood resembled itself into a ladder and grew so that it connected the two floors. Laran quickly climbed up followed by Ivy. While she was climbing up, Prankster left loose several oxygen tanks from the deep sea diving shop and were headed straight toward the two captors.  
  
" Force know my desire! Burn my enemy with your fire!" Laran called. His sword began glowing and he shot a big fire ball at the tanks, the force of the blow pushed the tanks a fair distance before they blew up.  
  
" Thanks." Ivy said as soon as she finished climbing. Laran nodded and sent more fire in direction the shop the oxygen tanks came from. The fire forced a kid who saw them and ran away. Laran fired about the Void spirit several more times, all the while running toward it. But the prankster continued to slip away from him.  
  
" Wood and Earth, hear my call! Around the spirit now as prankster, form a wall!" Chanted Ivy. Prankster ran into a wall made of wood and earth. Laran caught up and made a jump slash.  
  
" Return your power confined! Prankster!" He called out as he attacked prankster. The spirit dissolved into mist and became a black card with Prankster on it. Laran wrote his name on it.  
  
" Now for part two. " He said. He threw the card into the air and pointed his sword at it. " Card originally created by Tsuki, Abandon your current form and reincarnate! Under the name of your new master Laran!" The crescent moon handguard grew longer and the card changed from black to red with a new magic circle on the back. It was a crescent moon with a wolf through it.  
  
I'm sorry about the late update, I don't when I'll be able to update again. I had forgotten how fun it was to write for this fic, this I'll try and update soon. Please Review. 


End file.
